


The Right Path

by BigHeroSixFeels



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014), Big Hero 6: The Series (Cartoon)
Genre: Action, Action/Adventure, Adventure, Alternate Universe, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Comfort, Comfort/Angst, Drama, Family, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Hiro died in the fire instead of Tadashi, Hurt/Comfort, Sci-Fi, dealing with death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-06-22 06:49:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19662028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigHeroSixFeels/pseuds/BigHeroSixFeels
Summary: Life had taken a hectic turn. Between losing his brother, finding out that someone had stolen Hiro’s invention, teaming up with his friends to catch the man in the mask, discovering that the man was his favorite professor, saving the city, saving Callaghan’s daughter and losing Baymax was a lot to digest. It all felt like some crazy dream he’d love to wake up from. But this was his reality.





	1. Prologue

1:27am

Tadashi couldn’t sleep. He stared blankly at the ceiling, wishing that exhaustion would take over. With the recent events him and his friends endured and today being a huge deal for him, he’d hope his mind would allow him to get the rest he needed. Yet, he was still wide awake after going to bed nearly an hour and a half ago. No matter how much he tossed and turned, he couldn’t stay comfortable for long. 

Being awake at unusual hours wasn’t unlike him. College life had him accustomed to pulling all-nighters and functioning solely on caffeinated beverages to get through classes the following day. He’d be lucky to sneak in a quick nap. It was a lifestyle that he was anxious and uncertain to dive back into. 

The culprit for his wakefulness was his own thoughts. There was a lot on his mind and nothing to distract him from it. His room was too quiet. For as long as he could remember, sounds helped him sleep. As a baby and toddler, it was his mother's angelic lullabies. When he woke up in the night due to a newborn Hiro crying, listening to their mom or dad calming him back to sleep helped him sleep too. Then, for over ten years, it was Hiro.

Growing up, Hiro was a combination of a heavy, noisy sleeper. He could barely move a muscle, but snore half the night. Other nights, he’d shift around, sometimes mumbling incoherent words. None of which ever bothered Tadashi. His snoring wasn’t too loud and movements weren’t distracting. It was only when he heard Hiro painfully whimpering or shuffling around too abruptly that caused concern. 

He’d give anything to hear those sounds again. Whether soft muttering or constant tossing and turning, Tadashi wanted nothing more than the reassurance that his little brother was still here. Sleeping. Breathing. _Alive_. 

It was useless to think that way. No amount of hoping or wishing would bring Hiro back. 

Life had taken a hectic turn. Between losing his brother, finding out that someone had stolen Hiro’s invention, teaming up with his friends to catch the man in the mask, discovering that the man was his favorite professor, saving the city, saving Callaghan’s daughter and losing Baymax was a lot to digest. It all felt like some crazy dream he’d love to wake up from. But this was his reality. 

While avenging Hiro put him at ease that his brother was now resting peacefully, Tadashi’s heart remained heavy. Nothing felt the same without him running around the house. What kind of invention would he be working on now? What incredible developments would he be adding to his microbots? 

With inventions in mind, he couldn’t help, but to think about Baymax too. His greatest work. A good friend. Unfortunately now gone too. Although he was his creator, he felt as though he owed Baymax everything. If it wasn’t for him, he knew he’d still be closed off on his side on what once was his and Hiro’s shared bedroom. He never imagined that his own creation would get him out of the house. Or bring back smiles and laughter that he thought for sure he’d never experience again. 

He wanted to hear the sounds Baymax made. The beeping of his charging station, alerting him that he’d be inflating soon. The squeaking of his vinyl as he walked. The monotone voice he programmed him to have. Anything to cure his loneliness. 

He wished that Mochi had chosen to sleep with him tonight instead of Aunt Cass. Having the feline curl up next to him and purr as he petted him would maybe be enough to lull him to sleep. At this point, he wished that the clock hanging on Hiro’s wall hadn’t stopped working so he could hear it tick. He was tempted to change the batteries, but he didn’t dare mess with anything on Hiro’s side of the room. 

He silently thanked each car he could hear drive by. The sounds from outside weren’t enough to relax him, but they reminded him that life goes on. Even though he had lost so much in his life recently, he had to at least try to push forward. He wouldn’t say he felt ready to go back to school, but wanting some normalcy after everything he’s recently been through was more like it. 

With his first class being hours away, he needed to figure out how he’d get to sleep. With a frustrated sigh, Tadashi turned to lie on his side. Closing his eyes, he tried to think about the sounds at night that brought him comfort once upon a time. The lullabies his mother sang. His father’s kind words. Hiro’s soft snores. The more he thought about those calming sounds, the less his mind wandered. 

It wasn’t long before these memories he loved so dearly soothed him into an untroubled doze.


	2. Starting Fresh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tadashi works up the courage to go back to SFIT.

Getting enough sleep to stay awake throughout the day and actually feeling well rested are two completely separate things. Despite having a difficult time getting to sleep, Tadashi knew he could function with the amount of rest he got. Unfortunately, he woke up feeling as though he hadn’t slept at all. The second his eyes fluttered open, his nerves attempted to get the better of him.

He felt like a freshman again. He hadn’t been this nervous since his first day at SFIT. Of course, he’d much rather experience his first-day jitters again than his current rising anxieties that piled up with each unsettling thought that came to mind. 

He hasn’t been on campus since the night of the showcase. The last time he was there, Hiro was alive. He had gotten his acceptance letter. This was supposed to be his first day of college. He should be here. Hiro should be the one that’s nervous and Tadashi should be the one to help him feel relaxed. Today was supposed to be the day that him and their friends would show Hiro around to make sure he knew where all his classes were. Today was meant to be such a great day. 

Tadashi sighed as he rubbed the back of his neck. Not too long after he began attending SFIT, it became a second home to him. He met his friends who he loved dearly. He spent countless hours in the nerd lab or his own private lab. For the most part, he got along great with his professors. 

Memories of Callaghan plagued his mind. His mentor. His favorite teacher. Someone he not only idolized, but respected and learned a lot from. He still couldn’t get his head wrapped around that a man he looked up to could be capable of causing so much destruction and chaos. Even knowing why his former professor went to great lengths to do what he nearly succeeded in doing, it wasn’t an easy pill to swallow. Tadashi’s heart ached as he remembered simpler times where he could go to him for advice on projects. He trusted him. He mourned him when he thought he perished with Hiro.

A shudder traveled down his spine. Thinking of Callaghan only resulted in nausea forming in the pit of his stomach. Taking in a deep breath, Tadashi attempted to calm his boiling blood. At least he wouldn’t ever see him at SFIT again. Someone else would be taking his place as the new Dean of Students. Whoever that would be, it didn’t matter. Tadashi had no intentions of getting close to them. He highly doubted that they would have some traumatic past that would eventually lead to a life of villainy, but nonetheless his trust wore thin. 

While getting dressed, the robotics major began to debate if going to school was actually a good idea. It would give him the normal routine he needed, but the campus was now a painful reminder of what he was still going through. Why surround himself in an environment he’d have a difficult time healing in? 

Sitting down on his neatly made bed, Tadashi reached for his phone. He fumbled it in his hands, wondering if he should text his friends to tell him he might not go. They’d understand why it’s so hard. Yet, he couldn’t bring himself to message them. There was still a part of him that was optimistic about going. If he could get through the first day back, it would only get easier from there. He was proud to be a student. 

Instead, he pressed the photo gallery app. Immediately, he was greeted by his most recent photos which were ones of him and the gang. All of which were ones that Honey Lemon had taken and sent to him and the others. Some of which included Baymax. 

He gulped as he scrolled upwards. It didn’t take more than a few seconds to stumble upon a particular photograph that Tadashi would always treasure. The group selfie they took before Hiro presented his microbots. The last picture Hiro was ever in. His precious, tooth-gapped smile showing both nervousness and excitement. None of them could have been prepared for what happened later that evening. 

Tadashi kept scrolling. His photo gallery consisted mainly of pictures of his family; Hiro respectively. Over the years, he and Aunt Cass always made sure to capture memories through photos and videos of Hiro. Whether it be his greatest achievements or candid moments, they always had a camera ready. 

His scrolling led him to stumbling upon a fun memory. Around two years ago, Hiro expressed his desire to learn how to ride a bicycle. In truth, this had been because he was being teased at school about not knowing how. Bullies apparently thought it was hilarious that he could do physics equations in his head, but couldn’t ride a bike. Admittedly, Hiro felt no need to learn at first. Between Tadashi and Aunt Cass being able to give his rides, taking a trolley or walking, riding a bike was never a priority. However, word got around Hiro’s high school that he couldn’t. 

With the taunting going on for weeks without any signs of stopping, the young genius couldn’t take it anymore. He wanted to learn. 

What started off as wanting to stop the ridiculous bullying eventually became Hiro wanting to learn for himself. Though there were many falls and injuries which led to him wanting to quit, he never stopped trying. 

It wasn’t long before Hiro felt ready to take the training wheels off. Confident that he could ride a bike the way other kids could, they all drove to a nearby park. Once they found a parking spot and got out of the car, Aunt Cass starting filming the event on her phone. 

Tadashi pressed the play button. The video started out with them all by Cass’ truck. Tadashi was unloading the bicycle from the back and Hiro was covering his face from the camera.

_“Aunt Cass, do you have to film this?” Hiro asked. Tadashi cracked a sad smile hearing his brother’s voice. He was twelve at the time and his voice was starting to change._

_Cass giggled. “Of course I do, sweetie! This is a big day for you!”_

_Their aunt continued to make commentary as her nephews walked side by side. Hiro guided his bike steadily along the path. When they had made it far down enough, Hiro positioned the bike in the direction he was going to pedal._

_Carefully, the preteen sat on his bike. Hiro made sure his helmet was fastened tightly to his head. As he brought his feet to the pedals, Tadashi placed his hands on Hiro’s shoulders. Cass zoomed in on elder brother’s proud smile._

_“Okay, Hiro. I’m gonna let you go now. Ready?”_

_When the camera zoomed back out, Tadashi began a running start for Hiro. He hadn’t given Hiro the chance to answer back, causing him to tense up. His eyes grew wider by the second when the reality set in that Tadashi would be letting go soon._

_“No no no, Tadashi wait!” he yelled._

_The siblings were right in front of the camera. Although Hiro grew more afraid, Tadashi gently let go of him. “Don’t be scared, little brother! Just pedal harder! You can do it!”_

_Cass angled her phone directly at her younger nephew. There were no signs of Hiro swerving. He was riding his bike with ease, smoothly pedaling down the pathway. Aunt Cass was cheering him on._

__As Tadashi could hear his own words of encouragement, he paused the video. He didn’t need to watch the rest. He knew Hiro accomplished his goal as he always did._ _

__Smiling fondly, Tadashi brushed his thumb against the image of Hiro successfully riding his bicycle. Despite the fear he initially had, Hiro kept going. Perhaps this was something Tadashi needed to be reminded of. He still had his reservations about going back to school, but if he didn’t go today, would he ever go back?_ _

__“Well, Hiro...today would have been your first day of nerd school.” Tadashi’s face fell into a frown. “Guess I’m gonna have to go for both of us.”_ _

__Releasing a sharp exhale, Tadashi stood up from his bed. He reached for his satchel, putting his phone away and resting the strap on his shoulder. Once entering what used to be Hiro’s side of the bedroom, he turned to close the sliding door. While doing so, he didn’t realize that his thumb was in a bad spot. Before he could move it out of the way, it was mildly crushed between the door and the wall._ _

__“Ow!” He hissed, shaking his thumb in an attempt to relieve the wavering pain._ _

__Observing his pulsating thumb, it occurred to Tadashi that by now, his creation would have already inflated out of its charging station from saying his activation phrase. The young adult spared a woeful glance down at the carrier. He thought back to that fateful day where he had to part ways with Baymax. The robot would be floating aimlessly in the realm of that portal for eternity._ _

__Shaking his head at the thought, Tadashi forced himself to walk away. As he headed for the stairs, his eyes wandered over to something on Hiro’s side of the room._ _

__On Hiro’s desk lied Megabot. The bot that he had created for the sole purpose of winning illegal bot-fights. A robot that Tadashi once despised since its potential wasn’t being put to good use. The robot that inspired Hiro to come up with his microbots._ _

__Although he didn’t like Megabot’s purpose, the fighter bot now held a special place in Tadashi’s heart. It was Hiro’s creation. Something that made his brother happy despite it also causing trouble for him. Tadashi never thought he’d like seeing the yellow smiley face Hiro drew on it so much._ _

__Tadashi reached out, grabbing Megabot. He smiled back at the bot and stashed it inside his bag._ _

__\---_ _

__As usual, the cafe was buzzing with customers. Multiple conversations were going on at once, but the only voice that caught Tadashi’s attention was the news anchor on TV. Ever since the defeat of Callaghan, reports were flooding in throughout the entire city. Whether on television or in newspapers, him and his friends had prevented San Fransokyo from being destroyed. Thankfully, their identities remained a secret which was good considering that being superheroes was a one-time thing._ _

__It didn’t take long for Tadashi to spot his group of friends. Gogo, Wasabi, and Honey Lemon were sipping on their beverages while Fred ate what he appropriately called ‘victory pancakes’. When approaching the table, Tadashi greeted them with a hello that he hoped didn’t sound too tiresome._ _

__Upon seeing their best friend, the group simultaneously smiled up at him. They were starting to worry that Tadashi may have decided to back out on attending school today. Not that they could blame him, but seeing that he was going to at least try was assuring._ _

__“Tadashi!” Honey exclaimed._ _

__Wasabi was the first to get up from his seat. He gave Tadashi a soft pat on his shoulder. “Come on. Let’s not be late.”_ _

__His friends started to get up from the table. With all five of them ready to leave, they made their way to exit the cafe. Tadashi was about to follow them, but he heard footsteps approaching in his direction. Looking over his shoulder, he saw his aunt walking towards him with a brown paper bag._ _

__“Hey, sweetie. I made you a lunch.” She handed the lunch bag to her nephew. Right as he was about to take it from her, she pulled it back. “Should I have packed your lunch? You probably want to buy your own in the cafeteria.” She indecisively kept handing him the bag, only to bring it back to her. “Are bagged lunches still cool?”_ _

__Tadashi smiled at her. Cass had always been such a thoughtful guardian. She knew just as well as his friends that going to school today wouldn’t be easy._ _

__“Oh well, I guess it doesn’t matter,” Cass told him. Smiling back at him, she reached up to embrace Tadashi as tightly as he could. “You have a great day, okay?”_ _

__Chuckling, Tadashi hugged her back. The longer the hug went, the tighter her hold seemed to get. Over the years, he had gotten used to her being squeezed by her bone-crushing embraces. Right now wasn’t the time for one. He patted her back in hopes she’d get the hint to release him. “A-Aunt Cass,” his voice strained. “I gotta go.”_ _

__Pulling away from the hug, Cass handed Tadashi the lunch she made him, finally allowing him to take it. “Okay. I’ll see you later.”_ _

__Tadashi waved at her before turning around. The others had been waiting for him to catch up, now leaving the cafe one by one. A couple steps forward and he paused. Glancing back over at his aunt, he thought about something that she had started doing recently. Now seemed as good a time as any to return the gesture._ _

__Rushing back over to her, Tadashi initiated the hug this time. “Last hug,” he told her._ _

__Not expecting Tadashi to turn back, Cass jumped. However, when she realized what this hug was all about, she immediately returned it. The ‘last hug’ was something she decided to do not too long after Hiro’s passing. She was more than aware that anything could happen to the people she loved most at any moment. Because of that, she wanted to make sure that any time her and Tadashi parted ways would be a hug. That if anything happened to either of them, their last moment spent together was a happy one._ _

__“I’m so proud of you,” she gushed. She pulled away slightly from the hug, resting her hand lightly on Tadashi’s jawline. “And I know Hiro would be happy for you too.”_ _

__His aunts’ kind words brought a warm smile to his face. Though there were many moments where Cass felt unqualified to be a guardian, she always seemed to know what to say when support was most needed._ _

__“Thanks, Aunt Cass.”_ _

__\---_ _

__He wished it had taken longer to get to school. The second the all too familiar campus came into view, Tadashi looked away. A part of him regretted not riding his moped. He could have taken the long way and stayed in the student parking lot until he needed to go to his first class. Ultimately, he knew if he had driven to SFIT on his own terms, there would have been a higher chance of him turning back. Besides, with his mind in as many places as it has been, driving probably wasn’t the best idea._ _

__The endless support and encouragement his friends were giving him was something he admittedly knew he needed. They all needed one another after what they’ve been through. They may not have known Hiro for very long, but they all considered him a friend. They were looking forward to having him attend college and to get to know him better. All of them were devastated when they heard what happened to him. All of them were shocked when they saw that the man behind the mask was Professor Callaghan. All of them were saddened by the loss of Baymax._ _

__All the experiences brought them closer together. While Tadashi was suffering the most out of the hardships, they were all giving their best efforts with pushing forward._ _

__Standing in front of the main entrance of the school, everyone gave Tadashi a moment to take it in. He absentmindedly fiddled the strap of his satchel, looking away from the structure with a frown plastered on his face. As much as it hurt to think about, he couldn’t help, but imagine Hiro yanking his arm forward. To explore the campus and everything it had to offer._ _

__He was pulled out his thoughts when he felt the gentle touch of Honey’s hand against his shoulder. “Are you nervous, Tadashi?” She studied his facial expression, trying to gauge where his emotions were at._ _

__Tadashi responded with a sigh. “I guess so,” he shrugged._ _

__“Hey, I know what will cheer you up,” Fred spoke up. “Let’s walk around the quad for a bit. I bet a lot of people are there with their insane projects!”_ _

__Wasabi smiled at the idea. “We do have time before our first classes. Might as well enjoy ourselves before we meet the new dean. I’ve heard that she’s a hard case.” He emphasized that last part between his teeth, covering the side of his mouth with his hand in the event that this new professor was somehow behind him._ _

__“It’s up to you,” Gogo chimed in._ _

__Tadashi cracked a small smile, appreciative that his friends were giving their best efforts to make him more comfortable. Quite frankly, he had no clue how he’d manage if they weren’t here._ _

__For many reasons, the quad sounded like a great option. It was a great place to go on campus to get fresh air, study or test out projects. There would definitely be a lot of familiar faces that he hasn’t seen in a while. And to his personal delight, they’d be far away from the exposition hall._ _

__“Sounds good.” Tadashi tried to sound as enthusiastic as he could. In reality, it probably sounded more forced than he intended, but no one commented on it._ _

__Without another word, the group of five went up the stairs, hopeful that going to the quad was exactly what they needed to start off the semester right._ _

__\---_ _

__It wasn’t._ _

__Nothing went wrong. There were, in fact, fellow classmates in the quad. Some were sitting on blankets and catching up with their friends. Others were testing out their projects. It was refreshing to see what everyone else was up to, bringing sparkles to Tadashi’s eyes._ _

__However, the entire time the group was there, the mood amongst everyone shifted. Everyone noticed the presence of the gang, Tadashi in particular. Fred had always described Tadashi as an SFIT legend to which the robotics major would humbly laugh off. Despite not wanting to admit it, the mascot had a point. Most, if not everyone, knew Tadashi. Those who didn’t have a class with him at least knew his name._ _

__If they didn’t know who he was before, everyone on campus knew now due to the showcase incident. This resulted in people whispering to their friends the second they saw Tadashi. Some spared pitiful glances his way, much to his displeasure. No one said a word. It seemed like they were all trying to figure out how he was and didn’t want to ask out of fear of upsetting him._ _

__Uneasiness built up in his gut. The others caught on to his discomfort, asking if he wanted to go to the cafeteria instead. He simply shook his head, not wanting to be around a large group of people until his first class._ _

__The only decent place to go was the Ito Ishioka Robotics Lab. Wasabi suggested to spend time in the nerd lab, but after the disappointing visit to the quad, Tadashi asked if they could walk around the halls._ _

__His friends happily obliged, trying to keep things casual. They started talking about their schedules, figuring out if they’d be in any classes together. Gogo groaned due to finding out her first class would be Applied Particle Physics, but at least she’d have Honey Lemon to talk to._ _

__“What’s your first class, Tadashi?” Fred asked. When he didn’t get a response, he looked over his shoulder._ _

__Not too far away, Tadashi had stopped walking with the others. Currently, he faced the door leading to his personal lab. He wanted to go inside, but his arms remained stiff at his sides, refusing to reach for the handle._ _

__Concerned for their saddened friend, Wasabi walked over to him. When he laid a hand on his shoulder, Tadashi immediately looked up at him. His widened eyes and gloomy pout sent an empathetic pang in Wasabi’s chest. “You okay, man?” He asked softly._ _

__“Yeah.” Tadashi looked away from him. “Yeah…” A small chill traveled down his spine. “There’s just...a lot of good memories in there. Creating Baymax and...a-and introducing Hiro to Baymax…” His monotone voice trembled as he recalled the evening that he first brought his brother on campus. It thrilled him beyond relief that he had gone from wanting to make a career out of bot-fighting to attending SFIT so quickly. Sharing his lab with him crossed his mind several times. There was no doubt in his mind that they would have worked on so many projects together. Hiro probably would have come up with ideas to include for Baymax._ _

__The hand Wasabi had on Tadashi’s shoulder was a more firm grasp now. “We understand. We miss Hiro too...and Baymax.”_ _

__At the mention of the young robotics prodigy and healthcare companion, they all shared a moment of silence. There wasn’t anything they could add to the conversation. What Wasabi said was true. They all knew it and didn’t want to say anything to cause Tadashi more distress than he was already dealing with._ _

__“Do you mind if I catch up with you guys later?” Tadashi requested. “I would like to be in my lab alone for a bit.”_ _

__He gave his friends a guilty look, feeling bad for wanting some space. On the darkest days of his life, he pushed away everyone he loved. He didn’t want to be pitied or receive comfort for something he felt like he could have prevented. No matter how many times he ignored them, they still contacted him as often as they could. Although they met up again under intense circumstances, it made Tadashi realize how much he missed their company._ _

__Thankfully, none of them seemed worried about parting ways. Wasabi flashed him a smile before him and the other turned to continue walking._ _

__Without the pressure of being watched, Tadashi finally gripped his hand on the handle. He slowly opened the door, exhaling a breath he didn’t know he had been holding. Stepping inside, he looked around his lab. Everything was exactly where he left it._ _

__He walked over to his desk. The first thing he noticed was his sketchbook which contained drawings of Baymax. He opened the book, eyeing the detailed sketches of his invention. It felt like forever ago when he was having difficulties to get his design just right. He knew he wanted something simple, but if creating Baymax proved anything to him, it was that everything about him was complex. Robotics was his passion; therefore he was a perfectionist when it came to his creations. Baymax was far from being an exception._ _

__With his mind being on robots, Tadashi remembered that he had packed Megabot with him. Flipping the flap of his satchel, Tadashi dug through his bag until he found the bot. He didn’t have it in his heart to smile._ _

__“Wish you were here, little brother.”_ _

__Tadashi carefully sat Megabot down against his desk lamp. He turned around to take in the rest of his surroundings. His eyes curiously wandered to a large box on the ground. Last he checked, he didn’t put that there. What was in it?_ _

__He made his way over to the box, curiously opening it. With two flaps undone, he was already able to see what was inside. His heart dropped while undoing the remaining flaps. It was Baymax’s rocket fist._ _

__How could he have forgotten? After the battle with Callaghan, all that was left of him was the rocket fist he had used to save him and Abigail. Tadashi didn’t want it in the house in the event Aunt Cass found it and Wasabi offered to put it in his lab for him._ _

__Although the piece of armor brought back agonizing memories, he couldn’t let it stay in the box. Physically, it was the only part of Baymax he had left. Even though it wasn’t a part from his regular design, it was still his._ _

__Lifting it out of the box, Tadashi cautiously brought it over to one of his cluttered tables. He wasn’t sure if this would be the permanent spot for it yet, but for now this worked._ _

__Once it was set down, Tadashi placed a hand atop of the thumb. A warm smile formed across his face as he thought back to how helpful his friend had been. No matter how helpless he felt when they had to say goodbye, Tadashi felt nothing, but gratitude towards Baymax. He’d give anything to repay him._ _

__In an attempt to lighten his mood, Tadashi fist bumped the rocket fist. “Ba-la-la-la,” he imitated fondly. He remembered when he first taught Baymax what a fist bump was. It could not have been more adorable._ _

__Just as he was about to turn away, Tadashi’s eyes caught sight of something peculiar peeking through the fingers of the rocket. What was that? Last he knew, nothing was in Baymax’s hand when he deactivated. Perhaps it was some debris that had been floating around in the portal?_ _

__Turning back, he carefully undid each finger of the fist. The object slid down, lying in the center of the palm. An object that Tadashi immediately recognized the second he got a good look at it._ _

__It was the chip he created for Baymax. The chip that he programmed over ten thousand medical procedures into. The heart of his friend. Something he believed would be gone forever. It was here the whole time. How it was possible, he was unsure. But it didn’t matter. He still had the key to what makes Baymax who he is._ _

__“My chip,” he marveled breathlessly. He mentally noted that the chip had earned a couple small cracks, but it was definitely operable. With that in mind, the wheels in Tadashi’s head started turning at full speed. A huge smile appeared on his face. He could rebuild Baymax! In truth, the idea had crossed his mind before, but he held back on it. Tadashi worried that if he completely recreated Baymax from scratch, he wouldn’t be the same. Sure, the outside of him wouldn’t be the original, but the chip was intact. That was the important part._ _

__With adrenaline pumping through his veins, Tadashi pulled up his blueprints of Baymax on his computer. He paced around his lab, looking through drawers to check and see what pieces he already had to work with. On a piece of paper, he sketched out the skeleton on his robotic friend, making notes on what he wanted to upgrade him with. He recalled Hiro telling him that super capacitors would help him charge faster. That was a must._ _

__There were still some parts he’d need to get later, but Tadashi had the majority of things he’d need to remake Baymax. For now, he sat at his desk to work out some basic outlines. “Don’t worry, buddy,” he said as he sketched more ideas out. “You’ll be back to normal soon. I promise.”_ _

__As the robotics student dove further into his work, the orange screen from across the room turned on. A video started to play, featuring a slender, modest African-American woman. “Good morning. I’m Professor Granville, your new Dean of Students. Welcome to San Fransokyo Institute of Technology.”_ _

__The second he heard her talking, Tadashi turned his attention to the video. So this was the new dean. He knew nothing about her, but he could see why people assumed she was tough. She talked professionally and had a stern look on her face. There was an intimidating vibe to her, but that was to be expected. She has big shoes to fill and she seemed prepared._ _

__Her video message was short and straight to the point. She casually welcomed everyone back to SFIT and formally introduced herself. Tadashi didn’t have an opinion on her yet, but she seemed like a good fit for the new dean. She wouldn’t have been chosen for the job if she wasn’t qualified after all. Not to mention after the whole Callaghan ordeal, they probably had to perform background checks on potential candidates._ _

__He wanted to like her. He hoped he would. But he also wanted to see her solely as a professor. Not his mentor. Not his friend. A teacher that he hoped to gain a mutual respect with at most._ _

__With the video done, Tadashi went right back to working out some more details in Baymax’s design. He was so invested in his work that he hadn’t heard someone knocking at his door. Or that that same person entered inside his lab._ _

__“Mr. Hamada?”_ _

__Still no response. Once Tadashi fell deep into projects, the rest of the world disappeared._ _

__“Mr. Hamada!”_ _

__The voice calling out to him finally got through. The upperclassman jolted in his seat, quickly turning around in his chair to see who was talking to him. There, now in person, stood Professor Granville. She stood tall with her hands behind her back. A displeased frown had made its way on her face._ _

__Tadashi shifted his eyes around the room a couple times before focusing his attention back on her. “U-um, sorry,” he began. “I-I didn’t hear you.”_ _

__“I see you’re making yourself comfortable in your lab,” the professor speculated._ _

__Tadashi gulped. “Yeah...I am actually.”_ _

__Something in Professor Granville’s expression appeared to soften a little. “Well, I wanted to stop by to personally welcome you back. I have heard a great deal about you...and what you have recently been through. I’m sorry for you loss.”_ _

__Her unexpected condolence brought back the ache in Tadashi’s heart that had momentarily left when he had discovered Baymax’s chip. He hadn’t known this new professor for more than thirty seconds and she already knew more about him than he wished she did._ _

__“Oh...thank you.” He turned back around to face his desk, not wanting her to see him upset. “My brother was really excited about going here…”_ _

__“Hiro was quite the impressive prodigy. I have no doubt that he would have excelled as a student here.”_ _

__Tadashi’s head hung low. He wanted to question how much she knew about his brother, but now wasn’t the time to ask. Her words were truthful, but it stung to hear them past tense._ _

__“After all, he would have had you to help guide him.” Granville clasped her hands together. “You are a gifted, young man and I look forward to getting to know you better.”_ _

__Her touching words managed to make Tadashi smile if only for less than a second. A grin nearly twitched along his lips, only for him to remind himself to remain neutral. He turned back around to face her again. “Thank you. I’m sure I’ll get to know you better too.”_ _

__Granville nodded. “Yes, well I don’t think it’ll be anytime soon. Your first class is in a few minutes and I know you’re not one to be tardy.”_ _

__As she started to walk away, Tadashi grabbed for his notes and Baymax’s chip, placing them inside his satchel. “Right.” He laughed nervously. “I don’t want to be late.” He rushed out the door, following right behind the new dean. “It was nice to me-”_ _

__“Tick tock, Mr. Hamada,” Granville interrupted. “Don’t want to keep your professor waiting.”_ _

__Having nothing left to say, Professor Granville walked away, maintaining her stiff posture. Tadashi watched her walk off for a brief moment before turning to go to class. That certainly wasn’t how he expected to meet the new professor, but it went surprisingly well._ _

__Still, he’d rather not think too much of it. He had more important things to focus on. And he’d work nonstop if he had to to get Baymax back._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg the first chapter to this AU is finally finished! Wow, these chapters are going to be long. I originally planned to have the chapters even way longer though. But the idea of the chapters being twice as long definitely didn’t seem ideal to me and kept me from being motivated.
> 
> Basically, Baymax Returns was originally going to have 4 chapters. Every 22 minute episode I plan on doing would have 2. And Countdown To Catastrophe would have 6. But now I have it set where Baymax Returns is going to have 8. Regular 22 minute episodes will have 4. CTC will have somewhere between 10-12??? Idk, I’ll figure it out. The second I decided to cut the chapters shorter, I was much more excited to continue writing. I definitely have my work cut out for me haha.
> 
> So far, things in this AU are pretty similar to what’s going on in the show. Obviously, not everything is going to be the same. Tadashi is going to be making completely different decisions along the way than Hiro did. Some might be similar. You’ll have to see how things go as the story continues. For now, he’s taking things at his own pace. I hope you all will be excited to see what will go on.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter! :D

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, everyone! Well, I've got a new story in the works and this is it! As you can tell, this is an AU where Hiro has unfortunately died in the fire instead of Tadashi. I've really been enjoying thinking about what the events in the show would be like if this had happened, so I'm turning it into a fanfiction! Obviously, I won't be rewriting every single episode because that would take way too long, but the episodes I will be doing should be fun to reimagine for this AU. 
> 
> With that being said, I hope you enjoyed this prologue! :)


End file.
